


Experiment (A selfship fic)

by ApathicAuthor



Category: Cookie Run
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Self Insert, Selfship, Selfshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApathicAuthor/pseuds/ApathicAuthor





	1. New Environment

Breanna walked through their small hometown calmly, heading off to the forest at the edge of town to sit by the river and rest, just to think to themself. 

It was a hot summer day in Rumford, even in a Tank top and shorts you could sweat a waterfall. Regardless, Breanna wore a black crop top with brown trims and Black And brown striped thigh highs, and a black skirt with brown stripes on the edges.

The outfit was usually comfortable for them, but today, it was sweltering, and they regretted choosing this outfit. But who was to stop the Goth. To add some color to their outfit, they wore bright and colorful candy bracelets and necklaces, along with a bunch of cute hair pins and shirt pins.

Their dark brown curly hair barely brushed their shoulders, standing out with a platinum blonde streak in it, and their palish tan skin glistened with sweat from the intense heat.

Their Dark Brown eyes Glistened in the sunlight, making them look almost hazel green. The dark brown of their eyes and hair matched the uneven freckles on their face And shoulders, which had seemed to multiply over the years. To complete their look, they wore red-framed glasses with silver designs on the side, with some pastel pinkish-red makeup.

They had recently graduated high school, making them officially an adult. Their mom didn't expect them to move out yet, but they still tried to get out of the house, out of town even, that's why they liked to forest, it got them away from everything.

"Hey, Brea! Wait up!" Breanna heard someone say from behind. They turned around to see their friend, Olivia, running up to them.

Olivia had also just graduated from high school and had moved into town to live near Breanna. 

Olivia was short, around Breanna's height, and was slightly Tanner then them. She wore a dark brown anime hoodie with an SCP foundation T-shirt under it, a light brown skirt, and black boots. Her hair was a dark brown that reached her shoulders and matched her eyes And framing her face was a pair of black glasses.

Breanna smiled calmly at their friend and waited for them. They spoke once they caught up with them, "Hey, Olivia, What's up?"

Olivia smiled at them and happily replied "Nothing much, I was just wondering if I can hangout with you today! You always seem lonely!", earning a calm nod from Breanna.

Breanna didn't mind hanging out with Olivia, they liked it, to be honest. They felt like Olivia was the only person who understood them, and they were. They liked the same things, were a bit similar in appearance, with small differences here and there. They could have been twins, but unfortunately, they weren't, though they liked to imagine they were.

They soon arrived at the forest and walked down the narrow pathway that lead to their usual spot in the woods, the ground was shaded by pine and oak trees, finally cooling them down a bit. 

As they both walked down the trail, Breanna yawned loudly and pulled out their phone to check the time, being met with their lock screen Picture of Aloe Cookie, their favorite character from Cookie Run. 

Aloe Cookie was their favorite character, they thought everything about him was cool, they really hope they would be playable a character in the game. You could say that they loved Aloe Cookie, but he wasn't real sadly.

They both arrived at the spot and sat down under a tree in front of a calm stream. They leaned against each other as Olivia yawned, falling asleep quickly to the sound of the rushing water.

Meanwhile, Breanna took out their Ipad and opened it up, returning to their favorite game, Cookie Run. They were addicted to it, it was just a basic platformer game, where you run as cookies, complete missions, and collect more cookies along the way.

They played the game until they felt sleep fall upon them too, drifting off into darkness.

❤️ ❤️ ❤️

Breanna was awoken by Olivia shaking them lightly, they opened their eyes to find themselves at sunset The stars and moon shined bright in the sky, and the river was still rushing by. Something was different though, they just could put their finger on it. It was subtle, but Almost obvious

"Hey Olivia, what time is it?" Breanna asked her, sitting up and rubbing their eyes underneath their glasses. Olivia shrugged, as they didn't have anything on them to check the time with, for once.

Breanna looked at their tablet and checked the time, "oh, 7:45, we should probably head home". Olivia smiled and nodded in agreement as they both stood up, Breanna placing their tablet in their Sachel. Breanna looked around, soon gaining a look of confusion.

The path was gone. An entire pathway that had lead to the town, gone. Breanna had memory problems and usually relied on the path to take them home, and now it was gone.

"Shit" Breanna muttered under their breath as they crossed their arms. They motioned for Olivia to follow them as they walked into a random direction "Well Olivia if we can't find my town, we'll surely find people eventually" Breanna said with a shrugged as Olivia followed.

As they walked, they soon stumbled upon a towering building, it almost looked like a lab. The outside walls were a light tanish yellow and was built to look almost like a pyramid, or a building built by the Aztecs maybe? Breanna didn’t really know

"Breanna, I've never seen this building before, and you’d think we’d see it all the way from town! Should we even walk up to it?" Olivia asked, looking at the building nervously.

Breanna didn't answer, they had seen this building before, just didn't know where. Breanna slowly walked up to the entrance of the building and Olivia followed, knocking on the door once they were close enough to.

Within a few minutes, the door opened mechanically, both Olivia and Breanna being greeted with the too familiar face of Aloe Cookie.


	2. Stay Awhile

Breanna stayed silent as they stared at Aloe Cookie, somewhat shocked by this, event, I guess you could say. Was this all real? Was this really Aloe Cookie, or was this some dream their mind had created for them? They were just so shocked. Olivia was almost the same, not as shocked, but knew what they both were staring at. This could not be real.

"Uhhh, you two alright? You seem to just be staring off into space," Aloe Cookie started, snapping Breanna out of their thoughts. Though before they could reply, Olivia spoke up.

"Oh, yeah, we're alright, just lost is all!“ Olivia replied with a cheerful tone of voice. She was always usually this cheerful, especially around her friends, but she was an introvert towards strangers. Though you couldn't really consider Aloe Cookie a stranger to her, sense Breanna liked to talk about him, a lot. 

"Lost? How bad, the cookie kingdom should be somewhere nearby. Though I'm curious, with the number of times I've visited, I haven't seen either of you around, do you never leave your house?" He asked jokingly. Though the two seemed a bit quiet before Breanna finally answered.

"Well, the reason is that we are new here, and we don't really have a home in the Cookie Kingdom, I don't think," they said with a frown, cupping their hands in front of their chest. They werenty really sure how to explain it without directly saying 'well you see we aren't from this world, we used to humans, and now we're not' without it sounding weirder or crazier than it already is.

Aloe Cookie just thought for a moment before nodding, "Well if that's the case, you can stay here with me if you want, I think I got a spare bedroom or two you both can stay in, " he asked, stepping aside for them, Breanna walked into the lab while Olivia hesitantly followed. Breanna had never really seen the inside of the lab before, they've seen the outside of the lab in backgrounds, but the inside was different than expected.

It was a messy organized, the usual colors were blue and green, and electrical and robotic parts littered parts of the halls. Nothing too extravagant though, just some wires or bits of metal here and there. As well as debris, which Breanna could only assume was from the cyborg event. 

Aloe turned around while walking and faced them with a curious look "So, what's your names?" He asked, causing them both to hesitate. 

But before they could think, a lie slipped out of Breanna's mouth. "I'm, Uhm, Choco Sprinkle Cookie, and this is my uh, my friend, Choco Chip Mochi Cookie," They lied with little hesitation. Of course they would, lie, that's all they did, all their life.

Aloe smiled and nodded, "what fitting names, are you two sisters?" He continued calmly, leading them into a spare bedroom. 

"Well, no, not really, we're just friends, but, some people have considered us To look like siblings!“ Olivia answered as she looked around the room. The room was pretty clean, it had a large bed against the wall, and a desk on the other side, as well as a trash can and a connected bathroom. 

Breanna flopped down on the bed and sighed, staring at the ceiling. This was really happening, this was real, and they were now a cookie, for how long? They didn't know, but they sure as all hell didn't want to leave. 

"Aaaah, I see. Well this is your room for now, if you don't mind sharing the room that is!" Aloe exclaimed, clapping his hands slightly. “I don’t have many rooms that aren’t dedicated to projects of mine” Aloe let out a soft chuckle and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Breanna just gave him a thumbs up while Olivia nodded happily.

Aloe nodded back and sighed, and walked towards the door. "Well, feel free to make yourself at home and explore a bit," He said, thinking to himself "If you need me, I'll be down the hallway in the Main lab." He added before leaving.

"So, this is new!" Olivia said, smiling at Breanna before sitting down on the bed next to them. "And we aren't human I guess, which is, weird, to say the least..." She mumbled more, before sighing. 

Breanna didn't respond, how would they respond? They have wanted this to happen so many times, and now that it has, well, to say the least, they were overwhelmed with anxiety.

Anxiety and dread, over what is to come, and what would happen.


End file.
